


Waiting on Forever

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: More human than human [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Insecurity, Kissing, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Soft sex, Teasing, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Nick and Nora finally have a moment to themselves after the fall of the Institute and Brotherhood.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: More human than human [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784461
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	Waiting on Forever

The lights shimmered on the red dress Nora picked up somewhere, taunting him like a will-o'-the-wisp that tricks travelers into the depth of a marshland. He's been standing to the side, in a dark corner of the Castle; the only thing telling of his presence the glow of his eyes and the warm embers of the cigarette he's been distractedly smoking. It wasn't the first time he watched Nora with admiration — but it's been a long time since he felt like this; and never in his current body. He wasn't even aware it was possible but now he was standing there, with an itch only one thing would scratch. 

Snubbing the cigarette, he waded through the browns and grays of the Minutemen and Railroad agents to the only speck of color that existed for him. There was a smile on those lips that kissed him many a time since that night in Far Harbor and her eyes twinkled with warmth and mischief. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, sneaking up against his tattered neck to cradle his cheek when she leant up with a small kiss — and he could swore the gears skipped a cog or two when her body pressed more tightly against his. 

"Nora." It was a warning and a plea on his lips, low and whispered into her ear. Even though the first kisses were impatient from her part, angry even that it took so long, she was always the one to take a step back and slow things down since. He respected that, reasoning that commitment like that would cloud her mind and focusing on her son would be her priority. But it was now behind their backs, the Commonwealth free of the Institute and the Brotherhood, and Nora was still sticking with him — and now he was the one getting impatient. It didn't help that she was still as shameless, if not more, than before their first kiss; any flirting she'd done before now redirected at him in some form of teasing or deliberate carelessness. She was beautiful, the real jewel of the Commonwealth he'd say when occasional poeticism overcame him, and he found it increasingly hard to ignore how the vault suit or this red dress hugged her body. Or where his thoughts wandered when he was at leisure to only have eyes for Nora. 

"What's wrong, Nick?" The smile and twinkling dropped from her face as her expression shifted with concern, trying to read his face that hardly betrayed his emotions — not out of his own volition. Her fingers now curled around a wrist, pulling him back to the darkened corners of the courtyard. A few curious glances followed them away from the main celebration but all present was privy to enough details to not bother. "You can te-" 

_Tell me_ was the rest of her sentence, he figured, but talking was the last thing on his mind. His flesh hand cradled the back of her head, fingers tangling into soft locks as his lips pressed against hers with an intensity reminiscent of her own, radiation fueled passion. It didn't take long to get her make those little sounds he loved and she was clinging to his shoulders even before he released her to take small, shaky breaths. She looked up at him wide-eyed but the initial shock was waning, her pupils dilated and darkened with desire now. 

"Nick," hot air fluttered against his skin as she breathed his name, "not here." 

There were still no eyes on them as his fingers scraped along the sequins down her side, drawing a gasp from her as the metal — cold, he assumed — now brushed against her bare leg. Fingers dug into what little skin he still had on the nape of his neck and she practically hissed his name; making him want to hear that in so many different ways. They had fireworks scheduled and if his watch was correct, they had just about enough time for those to mask any sound the walls couldn't. The dress hitched as his careful squeeze inched higher and Nora cast a panicked gaze about before his fingers slid from her hair, tilting her head back with fingers curled under her chin. His lips cut off any sound that wasn't a whimper and his fingers finally settled on her hip, closing what little distance was still between them. 

"Bedroom, Nick." She uttered between heavy breaths, fingers loosely wrapping around his tie and pulling him in for a small peck. It was hard to argue with the promise the flick of her tongue held and he followed after her down the darkened corridors. 

The door closed behind them with a soft click, barring entry to the music that filtered through the corridors from an old jukebox — and anyone else that was present at the Castle. He wasn't taking much time to turn the key in the lock but Nora already shimmied out of her dress when he turned to face her. His eyes, unblinking, drank in the sight he was more than familiar with from a distance but barely acquainted with when it came to touches — Nora had to enjoy torturing him with the slow stripping to change and post-shower nudity. He sat back against her desk, his inhales deeper as he watched her cross the length of the room, lingerie straining with each heavy breath. It was a shame; he wanted to explore every bit of skin as he removed the dress inch by inch but he couldn't complain much with Nora pressing up against him. 

"You look real dapper, detective," she mouthed against his jawline as a finger trailed against his throat, hooking into his tie a second later. "But we won't be needing these now, do we?" 

The first one to go was the fedora, knocked off his head as Nora's lips found their way back to his, nails softly scraping against his scalp. His coat, tie and shirt followed in quick succession, allowing his arms to freely wrap around her waist. His fingers slid up her back, mindful of the delicate fabric as he set about the tiny clasps along her spine while she worked his belt open. He tensed when her fingers brushed against him, dipping down the open front of his pants. 

"Nora." It seemed her name became his mantra for the night, whispering it with such breathlessness that was convincing of a real need of air. A finger came to press against his lips when their eyes met, shushing him before he could voice any more of his doubts. A smile crossed her face, dragging her other hand up his chest — tickling before she planted her palm against his chest. Feeling was returning to his nerves — Nora fixed him up following an Institute manual though his skin was still tattered from the occasional bullet from his past. 

"Stop thinking, Nick. You're everything I _would_ ask for." It was hard to believe even if her kiss was all the proof he'd need — clinging to him like he really meant the world to her. And though it was hard not to think, he relaxed into the kiss, flesh hand coming up again to cradle her cheek as his tongue sought hers; coaxing a low moan out of her. Her eyes were no longer narrowed in annoyance when he pulled back, instead closed, showing him just how much trust she put into his hand. "Come on, there's a bed waiting." 

Her eyes were now filled with that usual joy and mischief, that air of shamelessness that he found difficult to imagine Nora without. It was such a core part of her; always having a tease for him just like now — tugging down each strap of the lingerie with a slow speed that was agonizing when all he wanted to do was rip away the fabric and cover her skin in kisses. His eyes never left her even as he shrugged out of his pants and the rest of his clothes, leaving them piled at her desk. 

Her arms wrapped around his shoulder the moment he was close enough, fingers trailing down his spine with just the right amount of pressure to get him lean into the touch. Even though this was the first time that there were more than a few lingering touches, Nora seemed to have him figured already. Or, maybe, he just loved her too much for even a simple touch to cause the coolant in his piping to race, creating the illusion of frenzied heartbeat under the rugged skin. There was a smile on her lips, one of those he adored the most, before catching his in a kiss; hardly straying far from his skin even as she sank to the mattress, pulling him down with herself. 

"Hey, handsome." She brought a hand back to his cheek, cradling his face softly — his eyes closing as her breath ghosted against his lips. In that moment, he could believe those words given the ease and comfort Nora caressed and kissed and held him with. She hummed something, the sound edging close to a warm chuckle — another of the little things he enjoyed the most about her. And although he trusted her, closing his eyes was a mistake. He couldn't see the smirk tugging on her lips that greeted him when they snapped open in surprise — the leg hooking behind his own toppling him onto the bed. "You were taking too long." 

He wanted to argue, chide her for being a minx but it was exactly that carefreeness and that stubborn clinging to a goal that had him sticking around long enough to fall in love. There was a smile of his own in response, leaning in with pecks as now her leg moved higher, wrapping around his waist to close what little distance still separated them. Chest to chest, he could feel its rise with each inhale, the anxious twitch of muscles as his flesh hand trailed down her side and along her thigh — or the slickness that gathered along her folds when she ground against him. 

"Be a little patient, Nora." There was a grumpy huff in response; somehow childish yet fitting perfectly with who she was, who he loved. His lips ghosted along her jawline, peppering it with kisses before her head tipped back, offering him the unblemished skin of her neck. He was so used to his own falling apart that its smoothness felt strange; giving him the urge to let his teeth graze against her throat, to leave his markings at its base. She made a strangled gasp — more of a groan, perhaps — as he bit down lightly; then morphing into a whimper as he lapped and kissed at the spot. 

His lips slid lower, working his way down and covering more of her skin — watching as her lips fell open with a breathy moan. Her leg was still wrapped around him partways, keeping them close together — the warmth of her body a pleasant tingle on his skin. Keeping it up — the slow, aimless kisses — would've been an easy way to get back at Nora for all the teasing; doubtful it was ever unintentional. But the way her hips raised to meet his, chasing whatever small friction, was enough to let him know what she wanted — what she needed. His fingers ran up along her side, taking over from his lips; cradling and kneading her breasts. He was careful using the bare bones hand, but not enough; drawing an involuntary gasp from her. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No, Nick. It's just...unusual." Her fingers wrapped around his wrists, giving them a squeeze as she rose to reassure him with a kiss, too. She always knew how to quell his doubts, and before long she was humming and sighing in time with the swipe of his fingers. He pressed a parting kiss below her ear, silky hair splaying against the pillows the way she now splayed across the bed. 

His lips brushed against an old scar as he settled lower between her legs, murmuring something about how she was perfect and beautiful though Nora never had issues with her self-esteem. Or, maybe, next to him with skin flaying from his frames, a single, old scar somewhere few, if any, could see wouldn't be reason for concern — though it shouldn't be in any event; he wanted Nora with all her blemishes, scars or imperfections. His lips ghosted above her skin for long seconds, just watching Nora; her cheeks flushed, teeth worrying her lower lip as she unsuccessfully tried to suppress a whimper of anticipation. 

Her breath stuttered as his lips pressed against her skin, back arching off the mattress as her hips sank lower, trying to get one with the bed. Her nervous system probably overwhelmed, a notion that sounded as something he wouldn't be able to experience — maybe he didn't even want to. He let his eyes flutter closed as lips pressed against her again; firmer, not just a brush of artificial skin on skin. There was a low pulsing, mimicking her heartbeat that he would've felt if it wasn't his metal hand closest to it; still diligently kneading away the minutes before sliding down her body to wrap around trembling thighs. 

He managed to draw another shaky gasp, with just a single flick of his tongue — and he hummed softly, nothing intelligent to waste processing power on. The only thing he need to, he wanted to, pay attention to was Nora; all the little twitches and trembles, the deep sighs, the strained whispers and low moans that spilled just as often from her lips as breaths. It was almost as wonderful to know he, the synth, could do all this to her than his eventual high — but he focused on the here and now. His lips travelled as low the mattress let before coming back up again, letting his tongue swipe and circle her bundle of nerves. 

"Nick." It seemed their places changed and now it was her with a vocabulary reduced to the other's name — though there was hardly another thing he wanted to hear; that and the sounds she already made. It was a warning, a plea — a testament to her stubbornness, the closest she would ever come to begging. It would be a lie to claim he didn't want to see Nora writhe in pleasure and beg him for more, for all he could give her; but he wouldn't hold it against her if she'd desperately cling to any sense of dignity. 

It was when she started to sway her hips in need of more when his hands fell to her hips. Metal fingers rested against a thigh, gripping it ever so slightly — he wouldn't want to distract her with involuntarily inflicted pain when she seemed so close already. Her breathes came out as short and strained exhales and small fingers splayed against his scalp to direct him better — he only had memories of experience. His own flesh hand, tucked between them in what little space remained, joined his lips — covered in a mix of their slicks. While his lips and tongue was busy with the bit of flesh that swelled under his ministrations, he pushed a single digit into her. Warm and slick greeted him, slick enough that even two of his fingers could've fit; and in time with Nora's low moan that was an intelligible mess of something she wanted to say, he had a small one of his own. 

"Nick." Another warning and he's barely done anything. He hummed in understanding, the sound dying out against her skin. There was a whisper when he raised his head but he had to ask, he had to know. The stroke of his finger turned down to a slow simmer; monotone and just enough to keep her precariously on the edge. 

"Can you handle two, Nora?" He didn't doubt she was wild and insatiable back in the day — but she's been overwhelmed by something as little as a kiss. He'd rather she comes down from her high now and he'd build her up again, reaching that peak together. There was a mumbled reply, something he could only assume to be agreement. 

"Yeah, Nick. I can." She had a soft smile, wiping away glittering droplets from his skin — his coolant racing with renewed vigor at the sweetness of it all. He offered one of his own, still just as enamored with that smile of hers as he was the first day. His lips eventually descended back onto her, keeping up the slow rhythm. Her breath hitched in time with leisurely swirls of his tongue, topping out at short, puffy gasps as he added another to the stroke of his finger. It couldn't have been more than a minute, two perhaps, before his name fell from her lips in a continuous stream like water from a broken dam. 

The sounds she made and the way she clamped down on his fingers had him twitch against the mattress. Even if he's been eager to find his own release, he guided Nora through the aftershocks of hers — placing kisses to the top of her thighs or caressing up her side. His head dipped back between her legs once his rhythm slowed and he pulled his hand away — tastes were programmed into him, another illusion but curiosity outweighed logic. Logic that already felt scarce when he was with Nora. She made a funny sound at that, part sensitivity and part something he couldn't place — not quite disgust; disbelief perhaps over his actions or a rare instance of embarrassment. 

Quipping something about hiding such talents, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he came up; cleaning his chin on some discarded piece of textile. His stripped fingers ghosted along her side before dipping into the nightstand — he knew Nora looted some pharmacies before. Distracted by his search and balancing above her, he didn't notice the brush of fingers that ran from his nape to a hip until it circled below his body. He shuddered as her palm pressed against him, fingers wrapping around his shaft — and if he'd had a real need for air, the breath would be stuck in his throat. Instead a soft groan spilled from his lips, earning him an amused hum from Nora. 

"Forget those. I want you, Nick." His fingers grabbed onto the packet he's been looking for just when her tongue ran along the shell of his ear; almost dropping it back in his pleasure laced surprise. Her lips brushed against his ears multiple times in the past, sending a soft, electric tingle through his wiring — but this feeling was new, pushing him to a breaking point where he'd want nothing else than to make Nora his. With a tilt of his head, he caught her lips in a kiss; groaning as the continued tug of fingers started to feed that nervous energy again. He still had half a mind to rip open the packet, his fingers meeting and tangling with Nora's as he rolled the piece of latex along his shaft. 

His fingers laced properly with hers, pulling them away and pressing a light kiss to her wrist; turning a needy, almost indignant whine into a sigh. More followed, deepening into moans as his tip dragged against her skin only to be broken into stifled gasps. He watched Nora as he sank against her; lashes fluttering closed, tongue darting out to wet her lips and chest heaving for a much needed breath of air. His hands settled on her hips but he remained still otherwise, the whirring of his mind mirrored in his low hum. Trying to put names to his own sensations seemed impossible; Nora was more than just something he could describe as warm, soft, pliant. It wouldn't do justice to the way how the slow roll of her hips, tentative for now, cut some thoughts short for others to be picked up again as her name spilled from his lips — or how every spike of pleasure made him feel alive even if it was nothing more than an electrical impulse. She had a way of stealing his breath away, whether it was a brush of fingers down his side, grabbing his behind or a scratch of nails against his scalp — he was more sensitive than he could ever recall; an experience he wouldn't want to share with anyone else but Nora. 

"Nick." That pulled him from his thoughts, reminding him that it wasn't just a moment of vivid imagination as his gaze met with Nora's newly opened eyes. Darkened with desire and with heavy lids fluttering every now and then with lazy blinks, there was still softness in her eyes; adoration that he'd never admit but had him week in the knees every time without a fault. She mumbled something about _'moving'_ and _'not being fragile'_ against his lips, tugged close with a palm cradling his jawline. 

He picked up the slow pace of the roll of her hips, feeling her lips curl into a smile against his skin before falling open with another moan. As a synth, he was inexperienced — but he had instincts to guide him. A hand trailed up her side, fingers twining with hers among the pillows as he pressed closer, wanting to feel Nora against every bit of his tattered skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist as if to reassure his actions, telling him without words to keep up what he's been doing. He'd love to hear her say that but the sounds she made beside the occasional _'more'_ s and _'Nick'_ s were plenty enough to feed that feeling that had his body more taut than the metal skeleton ever could. The mix of gasps and sighs, whimpers and moans had his head spinning, threatening with short-circuiting that old junk of a brain he had. 

"Don't...don't stop, Nick!" Her voice was edging closer to a scream even if hoarse, and he knew it implied more than the words meant. His free hand scraped along the back of a thigh, holding it around his waist even if the other fell away with the first shudders, letting him keep up with the deep but rather leisurely rhythm of thrusts. Lips sought out his, moving against his with insistence as if he could give her the breath of air she gasped for. Her back arched so much they were flush against each other from shoulder to hip, and faintly he could feel her violent heartbeat against his ribs; matching his own imaginary one. 

A groan of her name left his lips as a semblance of warning; the tension in his abdomen ready to snap with just one more sway of her hips, just one more thrust. His grip tightened on her hand and for a moment he couldn't tell left from right, up from down just that Nora's body was still against his own; warm, sweaty and trembling with a high drawn out as he chased his own. The pressure that built with soft touches, needy kisses and hips meeting burst with a vaguely familiar feeling of relief, leaving only a dull thrumming in its absence. 

He felt drowsy above all else when he came down from the rush of bliss, finding an inexplicable appeal in tucking Nora against his chest and dozing off even if he had no need for sleep. His eyes blinked open, watching a smile cross Nora's tired but delighted face, whispering a compliment before catching his lips in a kiss; unhurried and tender. It took a few more minutes of kissing before he could disentangle himself from the embrace, but even so, Nora was quick to pull him back into the bed — without a regard to the disheveled state they were in. 

She was wrapped around him just like that night of his unplanned confession, fingers tracing elaborate patterns onto his chest before trailing upward — and this time, he was expecting her lips to meet his soon after. His fingers tangled into her hair, holding onto her with an arm around her waist like she could disappear any moment, like it was just another simulation he was tormented with. But Nora was real, by his side, whispering soft _'I love you'_ s between kisses — and damn it, he loved her too like a fool as if the world would end for a second time.


End file.
